Urinetown Song Parodies
by PookietoyourMaureen
Summary: URINETOWN as the title suggests Song parodies. Yeah...too tired to make this summary totally awesome....Gurgle...hehe....gurgle is a funny word....
1. Snuff That Guy

_**DISCLAIMER:** We don't own Harry Potter (Even if Harry only says one word this entire song). We also don't own Urinetown (Although I'm playing the awesomest part in the whole show for school: I'm in the CHORUS!!!!!!!!!).** Well, aren't you cool, miss anti-pookie. =] Alas, I did not get a part in this amazing musical that we don't own. Much like A Very Potter Musical, but I really rather wish we did own it. **I AM cool. Thank you for saying so. **'Cause, you know, we aren't basically the lamest children in the history of the social ladder. **Maybe you are, but I have seniors, juniors and sophomores who like me! Granted, I have very few freshmen who do...**Yeah...but keep in mind, those are **_**theatre****_ kids, anti-pookie. They aren't exactly high on the social ladder either. But that makes them even awesome-r. _**_Most of them are actually really popular. They're just cool popular people.__** Yes, well, we aren't. That's just my point. I'm not saying we're not amazing though. Because that would be a lie. And you know I never lie to you or our awesome readers. **Alright, well, we probably shouldn't make this disclaimer as long as our first one. People will get bored of us. All I have left to say is that I'm very disappointed in all of you! Only two people sent in a song suggestion! And one of them wasn't even a song that we knew. **But we're not really complaining about not knowing it—Now we just have to see that musical! But seriously, we don't get inspiration out of nowhere. You kinda need to help us out! **So send in some more suggestions. We only have a few more planned. We have Run, Freedom, Run and the Act One Finale from Urinetown, **and I Wanna Be Like Other Girls (Mulan 2 version. No pop songs here. No, no, no, no, no!) **_

_This song is a parody of Snuff That Girl from Urinetown. If you don't know the song, I suggest you look it up on Youtube so you can hear it before reading this. Trust me, it will make a lot more sense if you do. **Personally, I think that the Uarts version is the best, but it probably doesn't matter as long as you hear the song.** _

_**And I really want to give Slytherclaw-girl17 a shout out. **Well, now you did. So yay, you did what you wanted! **Hey, at least it's not going to cause a horrible drought. Anyways, Miss 17 is totally awesome. And we should probably stop talking! Yikes! 435 words! **_

_**You know, this disclaimer isn't very funny. I wonder how Darren Criss would have done this. Did somebody say Darren Criss? But...You're not Darren Criss...You're anti-pookie!** Shhh, they don't know that!_

_**Important Note: We actually have rehearsed this (As we're going to try and put it on Youtube) so everything either works, we made it work, or is just hilarious in it's not working-ness.** So suck it._

* * *

_Snuff That Guy_

* * *

_(The youngest members of the Order of the Phoenix are hiding from the Death Eaters at Number 12, Grimmauld Place. They have taken Draco Malfoy as their hostage. Over the door of the house hangs a sign that says "SECRET HIDOUT: THE ORDER OF THE PHOENIX". Fred and George have been trying to convince the others that killing Malfoy is the only way to win this battle.)_

Fred: Whaddya think they talk about in those quorums they got up there? How awesome we are? So listen up, now! Any second those Voldy's are gonna bust in here and bust us up like a bunch of overripe kumquats.

George: So I say as long as our juice has gotta spill, all over this floor here, his juice has gotta spill too. Malfoy juice! Then we'll see who's better than who! _He pauses_ That sounded really dirty, didn't it?

Ginny: Just a little.

Fred & George:

Look at him there  
All bound up, gagged, and tied  
With his head full of air  
And his heart full of pride!

Well, boys, we've had enough  
Of each arrogant cry!  
Bing! Bang! Boom!  
Let's get tough  
Playin' rough—  
snuff that guy!

Luna:

Snuff that guy? But killing people is wrong.

Ginny:

Then why does it feel so right?

Look at use here  
In a hole, on the lam  
With our hearts full of fear—  
What a rip! What a sham!  
Death Eater's will be here  
Bustin' heads mighty quick!

Fred & George:

But we'll beat them to the punch  
When we snuff out that D--

(Hemione: FRED! GEORGE!

George: What?

Fred: We were just going to say dummy!)

Ginny:

We tried doing what we should!

Fred & George:

Wasn't glad...

Ginny:

Then we learned that feelin' good

Fred & George:

Means doin' bad!

Ginny, Fred, & George:

Quaffles fall close  
So they say, to the post  
Lookie here, here's a  
Goal from Malfoy I boast  
I say, he is the ball  
And of course, we're the Beaters

He's the reason for the game  
So let's snuff that guy!

Fred:

Bing!

George:

Bing!

Ginny:

A-Bing Bang!

Luna:

Bing Bang!

Fred & George:

A-Bing Bang Boom!

Lee:

Boom!

Ron:

Boom!

Harry:

Yeah!

Ginny:

OK now, snuff!

Bill:

Snuff the guy!

Harry:

Yeah!

Luna & Bill:

Snuff the guy!

George & Lee:

Snuff him!

Fred & Ginny:

Oh yeah, now go!

Ron:

Snuff the guy

Harry:

Yeah!

Ron, Lee, Fred, George, & Bill:

Snuff the guy!

All:

Yeah, snuff the guy!

**DANCE BREAK!!!!!!!!!!!!**

All:

This is the end  
Wave your wands, cast your spells  
In this mis'rable world  
It does no good to dwells!  
So now, let's live it up

Ron:

Eat the Steak and Kidney Pie

All:

And let's get this party jumpin'

Fred & George:

Do it for Dumbly-in'

All (EXCEPT HERMIONE):

Get this party jumpin'  
Yeah, let's snuff that—  
Snuff that guy!

* * *

_Muffled screaming come from Malfoy_

Fred: Brainless git.

Hermione:_ He's_ the brainless git?

George: Hermione, is this the Dumbledore thing again?

Hermione: I just don't think it's a very good way to honor his memory!

Ginny: Saying his name wrong? Or killing Malfoy?

Hermione: BOTH OF THEM! He wouldn't want us to become killers!

Fred & George: He'd understand the name thing, though! He'd love it!

Harry: YEAH!


	2. Tell Him It's Magic

_**Disclaimer: We don't own RENT. **__We don't own Harry Potter. _

_**Important Note: We actually have rehearsed this (As we're going to try and put it on Youtube) so everything either works, we made it work, or is just hilarious in it's not working-ness.**_ _So suck it._

* * *

_Tell Him It's Magic_

* * *

Hagrid:  
Tell him it's magic  
Tell him that he is a wizard  
And I will see him in a magic place  
Where hope is always new

Their's was a short time  
Their's was a love that never bloomed  
Yet in that love there lives  
A brand new hope  
A calling out for you

Its call is soft and gentle  
Tame and fine  
It's docile and benign

Dumbledore:

A magic Dumbledine  
What can I say? Our walls greatly adorn  
Our ghosts are all forlorn  
There is no time to mourn

Both:  
You're not a muggle-born.

Hagrid (Spoken):  
You're not.

Harry (Also Spoke):  
"You're not a muggle-born"? What did he mean by that?

Hagrid:

You're a wizard Harry.

Harry:  
What do you mean a wizard? Like—A wiz? A wiz at what? And who the Hell is Dumbledine?

Hagrid:  
Wait! Wait, please. There's more. He said...

(Sung)  
Tell all the Dursleys  
Tell them to go and fuck themselves  
Tell them we'll fight for  
What we know is right

Dumbledore:  
The future's rather bright  
I see for houses  
I see them standing in hand in hand

Both:

I see them standing hand in hand  
and cheek to cheek and gland to gland  
There still is hope, I see it, in this school.

Hagrid:  
If we-

Harry:  
Yes?

Hagrid:  
If we-!

Harry:  
Yes?

Hagrid:  
Bring the boy.

* * *

Harry: And THAT'S how it happened!

Seamus: Really? I just got a boring old letter!

Ginny: Why does it sound like a dying song?

Ron: Stupid sister! Dumbledore's never gonna die.

Hermione: Even Dumbledore pronounces his name wrong? _Honestly!_

Fred & George: Told you he'd think it was funny.


End file.
